Mufasa's Daughter 4: Good turns Evil
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: This is the life of Prince Kogan, son of King James and Queen Sherise. This takes you from him being born to fighting for his kingdom like the ones before him. But dangers are not like ones before. This time there's a twist, where the good becomes evil. See how young Kogan faces the dangers he was brought up to know as family.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome to book 4. This is most likely the last book. I'm not sure yet, so til thing sit back and enjoy.

Months past and the Pride Lands has regain their once beautiful state. Now the animals have gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock. Two water bufflos moved to the side as Henderson walked up. During the months the Pride Lands were recovering, Rafiki and Zazu had past on. Kiara and Mufasa were heartbroken. Rafiki and Zazu were great friends to the royal family. Henderson made it the peak where a mature James stud with his rich brown mane blowing slightly in the morning wind. James smiled before hugging the large dark red wolf. James led Henderson to Sherise who had a pale golden bundle in her paws. Sitting on the left side was Solange, Kiara and Azjah with Azrael. Both have reached their teen years. Azjah is a spitten image of her mother, but with her father's fur and dark blue eyes. Azrael is a spitting image of Simba, even though they are not related. He has mix color mane growing, the top is red as the middle is black and the bottom is red. A handsome young male he is. On Sherise's right side was Kendall, Logan and her older cubs who has also reached teen stage. Da'Shawna is looks like Jolina, but with her father's golden grey fur. Balto on the other hand looks like his grandfather, but with a more kinder and nicer feature. But he had his great uncle's bright golden fur and eyes, that he share with his mother and sister. He has a black mane growing in a almost exact style of Kovu's.

Henderson smiled down at the cub who had turn on its back and opened its eyes to reveal dark reddish brown orbs. Henderson took the cub by its nape and dip his head before walking over to the peak. The dark red wolf raise the new heir for all the subjects to see. The animals went wild as the sun shined down on the wolf and cub. The animals bowed down as Sherise and James look on with a loving smile.

-X-

Jamena stud at border of the Outlands and Pride Lands. Since she first encounter, the young lioness have been coming here hoping to see who she had fallen for. But was she in for a surprise.

"I figure I would find you here"

Jamena looked ahead and saw a figure of lion.

"When can I see who you are"

The lion chuckled before stepping in the moon light. Jamena couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is this some trick" she snarled

The lion shook his head, his red mane moving slightly, "No joke, I'm here to get rid of that wrench my grandson mated with"

Jamena was lost of words. She looked down, feeling some kind of hurt. The lion she fell in love with has a mate.

Jamena looked up with the most sad eyes the lion has ever seen. He walked over and nuzzled the younger lioness.

"Together we can get revenge"

Jamena looked up and said "That means getting rid of your mate and your love ones"

The lion roared, "What love ones" he looked at Jamena and smirked, "What mate"

Jamena smiled a flirty smile and as she turned her tail went under the lion's chin. The lion smile before following the creamy tan lioness in a nearby cave.

Author's Note: So what do you think? I'm sure you know who the lion with Jamena is. I could of said names but I thought it would be better that way. But you tell me what you think, til next chapter. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the review, I feel bad writing Simba as a bad guy, but I need a different apporch.

"Aw, he's so cute! What's his name?" Logan said with a twinkle in his dark eyes

Sherise smiled, "I was thinking Kogan, its a mixture of you and Kendall's names"

"I love it"

Sherise and Logan looked and saw James walking in with Kendall. James nuzzled his queen before bending down and nuzzling his son. Kendall and Logan sat with smile on their muzzles.

-X-

Jamena laid in the cave with a week old golden cub by her side.

"Is the cub here?"

Jamena looked up and saw her mate walking towards her. After their first mating, Simba comes over once a month to talk and what not. Jamena nuzzled the golden lion. Simba looked at his cub with smile. The cub was golden like him with brown eyes.

"What are you going to call her?"

Jamena smiled, "I was thinking Jermira since after all my sister does go by Sherise and Jermira was my grandmother's name on my mother side. Its at lease I could do to remember her"

Simba nuzzled the young lioness before nuzzling his new daughter, "I like it, she will be the key to help us get our revenge"

-X-

As the sun began to rise a pale golden cub with a dark brown tuff on his head and dark reddish brown eyes stud at the peak of Pride Rock. A yarn was heard from the entrance of the cave.

"Why do we have to get up so early?"

Sherise glared at her mate, "Don't like the taste of your medince"

James looked at his queen with a confuse look. Sherise rolled her eyes before walking over to her son.

"Enjoy the view?"

Kogan nodded as his eyes brighten, "And this will one day be mine?"

James chuckled as Sherise nuzzled her son and said "Everything the light touches"

"Cool! I can't wait to be king"

James smiled as Sherise lean against him with a smile of her own.

-X-

Kogan ran down the slope where the pride was resting. Where two cubs were wrestling.

"Hey Macy! Hi Malka!"

A light cream cub with brown eyes just pinned down a golden cub with a black tuff on his head.

"Hi Kogie" smiled the light cream cub

"What's new?" The golden cub asked as shaking his golden fur from dirt

"Nothing much, I was thinking of exploring"

Macy and Malka nodded with wide grins. Kogan laughed before running off with his friends following. Not knowing that they were heading for danger.

Author's Note: What did you think? A lot of drama. So tell me what you're thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Not sit back and enjoy. Cause the fur is about to fly.

Simba walked in the cave to be greeted by a not happy Kiara.

"Where have you been!"

Simba rolled his eyes but manage to keep it cool, "I was patrolling"

Kiara looked unsure and growled "Do you think me as fool! Simba! You been disappearing every since Sherise and James took the throne!"

Simba couldn't take it and roared a thunderous roar, "I do think you is fool! You and everyone else that's ok with a child of a murder on the throne. For crying out loud her father killed our son!"

Kiara had tears in her eyes, "What have gotten into you? Don't you know Kovu killed our son not Sherise!"

Simba snarled "His blood runs through her veins!"

More tears ran down Kiara's face, "Kovu's blood run through our great grandson's vein!"

Simba growled "I know what I got to do"

With that the golden lion ran out of the cave just as Sherise and Solange walked in. Solange saw her mother and ran towards her.

"Mother what's wrong?"

Kiara looked at her daughter with fear and heart break in her reddish brown eyes, "Your father, he's gone mad!"

Sherise eyes widen as she cried "Kogan" before running out

-X-

A light cream lion with a light brown mane and brown eyes were patrolling the east side borders. When he should be focus on the task, but he couldn't help but think about his late mate Mona. He and Mona met as teenagers in her pride. He was rouge at a young age and decided to live in a pride. There he met a beautiful red lioness with hazel eyes. The two became best friends and as time went on they became closer. When they were two years old they left to start a pride of their own since Mona was preagnat already and they wanted to be prepared in case it was a male and he had to be cast out. So the growing family decided a small jungle was a best place to raise a family. But seven months later when Mona gave birth to another cub, who was two months and when their first cub was five months a fire broke out in the jungle. Mona died from sacrificing to save her family. With a sad sigh he continued with patrol. As he moved on he heard laughter. He hid behind some bushes and smiled at what he saw. The prince and his tow friends, one of them his youngest daughter. But it was a good thing he was watching as danger was coming and it was coming fast.

-X-

Simba ran til he heard laughter, with evil grin he pounced but stopped when he saw that his target had company. Kogan stopped playing when he saw his great grandfather and ran over. Simba smiled at an idea as his great grandson came over.

"Hey great grandpa Simba"

Simba forced a smiled and said "How's my favorite great grandson"

Kogan laughed and said "I'm your only great grandson"

Simba smiled "That you are. How about we take a walk"

But really he was hoping that Kogan's friends ran off.

Kogan turned towards his friends and said "I'll see you guys later"

Macy and Malka nodded before running off. Simba made sure the cubs were out of sight before turning towards the excited prince. Without any warning Simba raised his paw and landed on the unexspected cub. The lion in bush couldn't believe his eyes but after watching Simba land two more gruesome blows to the defenseless cub. He leaped out with a mighty roar. Simba looked up and growled. He will not let this male ruin his plans. He charge towards the younger lion with growl. The light cream lion tackled Simba to the ground just as Sherise, James, Solange, Sarafina, Avan, Kiara, Dameil, Sarabi, Mufasa, Kanala, Azrael and Balto came running over.

"What's going on here" James roared

The light cream lion looked up at the king, still pinning the golden lion and said "Your highness this lion attacked the prince"

Everyone gasped minus Sherise who glared with hurt and angry.

"Why?" Was all Sherise had to say

Simba push the cream lion off and stud, "I got my revenge"

James growled "What revenge!"

Simba frowned "That wrench's father killed my son!"

James roared "So you attack my son, your own great grandson for something he didn't do nor my wife!"

"Don't you wonder how your father died"

Everyone gasped as they realized what Simba was about say. Minus James and Sherise who was in the dark.

Simba looked at the queen and king, "that's right the both of you. My daughter killed Kovu after Kovu kill Ari, who is your father my grandson"

Sherise and James had wide eyes as they heard Simba's words. Mufasa stepped up see that the royal were in shock.

"You banished for treason! You better hope he lives or you will be sorry"

Simba snorted and looked at Avan and Sarafina who walked over to Simba. Everyone was speechless as the three lions ran off towards the border. By now Sherise and James have snapped out of their trans.

Sherise looked at the light cream lion with fear and worry, "Thresh, where's my son"

The lion turned his head to the right and to everyone's horror there laid in a pool of blood was the prince. Sherise ran over and scoped Kogan's unconis body in her paws as tears fell.

James ran over with tears of his own, "No"

Mufasa looked at his son and said "Go get Henderson!"

Azrael nodded before running off with Balto. Solange walked over and nuzzled her daughter in-law.

"We got to get him back home"

Sherise nodded and picked Kogan up gently before making the trip back to Pride Rock with everyone following, silently praying that its not to late.

Author's Note: Sad? I know, I have tears from writing this. So tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yea Simba have some issues but it only gets worst.

Sarafina and Avan followed the angered lion when a small golden cub with brown eyes came running towards them.

"Daddy! You're back!"

Simba smiled as he bend down and nuzzled his daughter, "Where's your mother? In the cave talking to grandma Zira"

After the wolf attack only handful of the Outsiders lived and retreated. Valerie, Nuka, Ndogo, Shida, Mshindi and all of the hyenas; minus two.

"Tell them to come here"

Jermira nodded before running off. When the cub was out of sight Sarafina turned to her son.

"You didn't?"

Simba smiled, "Of course I did. I need them to get my revenge"

"By mating with Kovu's daughter" Sarafina spat in disgust

"When it all falls down, Jamena will see the same fate as her sister" Simba explained to his mother and friend

"So what about the cub?"

Simba looked at the cream lion and smiled, "Oh I'm not going to kill her. No. Some body got to rule after we take out those embilces"

Avan looked at the older lion with a unsure look, "So in this plan do you have a king to rule with your daughter"

Simba smirked "Of course I do. You"

Avan was shocked but before he could respond Zira and Jamena walked over.

Zira had a sneer on her face when she saw the three lions, "What are you doing here?"

Simba smiled, "Good to see you too, Zira"

Jamena walked up and nuzzled the golden lion, "What are you doing here?"

Simba nuzzled back and said "I attacked the prince and got banished"

Zira could believe her ears, "You did what what!"

Simba smirked, "Its all part of the plan"

-X-

Sherise and James sat outside with everyone else as Henderson worked on the prince.

"I'm sure he'll be alright" said Kendall

Kendall and Logan was patrolling the south side borders when Zahara told them about the attack. They wanted to run after Simba and tear him from limb to limb. But seeing if Kogan was going to alright was more important. Solange walked over nuzzled the crying queen.

Sherise looked at her friend and mother in-law, "Is what Simba said true? I also mean by the secrets you been keeping from me"

James looked at his mother also wondering what his grandfather said was true. There was so mush tension in the air you could cut with a butter life.

Solange was scared of the younger lioness reactions but with a deep sighed she confessed, "As a young cub I watched in horror as Kovu, your father murdered Uru my great grandmother and my little brother"

"So its true, I am a child of a monster?" Sherise cried

Solange slowly nodded, "When I reached my teen years I found out I was promised to Avan. But Avan was stuck up and snotty. Something a king is not so post to be. I tried talking but my parents wouldn't listen-"

Kiara lower head and pinned her ears in shame.

"-so I ran away. Ari, Avan's brother ran after me and found me. Where he told me he loves me and told me where I could get out of marring his brother. After me mated, a falcon came to me... A matter of fact it was Zahara. She told me my pride was going to war with your father. Just as Ari and I was about to return a lioness came over with a cub. She said that the cub was the daughter of Kovu-"

"Me?" Sherise gasped

Solange nodded, "-I admit I was ready to attack but when she said she wanted the you to live a better life than following Kovu's pawprints. I took a look into your eyes and saw innocent and good. I agree to take you in and raise you to be what I know you could be. Also I felt and connection to you. So I took you back to Pride Rock and left in care of my mother and other family while I went to stop the war. When I got there my father was fighting your father. When I seen that Kovu was about to finish him off I leaped into the fight and started to fight Kovu. I slipped and...Kovu was about to kill me but Ari fought him off. I watched Ari get killed by the same paws that killed my brother. I couldn't contain the angry I had and I killed Kovu"

Sherise was speechless. Her father crueler than she imagine.

"I hope this don't turn you to apart"

James nuzzled his mother to calm her, "Of course not. I love Sherise"

Sherise looked at her mate and mother in-law, "I'm sorry my father was so heartless"

James nuzzled her and said "You couldn't help who you're born to"

Sherise smiled lightly as she nuzzled back but pulled away when she saw the large red wolf walk out.

"Is my son going to be ok?"

Henderson took a deep breath and said "The prince is fine. He just need rest and he'll be able to run around and play in a few weeks. You may go visit him now"

Sherise hugged the large wolf before going in with Solange and the rest of the family. James sat outside and waited til everyone left before turning to the three wolves there.

"I need to asked if you can have some wolves on watched?"

Kendall, being he's in charge of the wolves stepped up and bowed, "Of course. We will get on it now"

James smiled, "Thank you" before joining his family and son as the wolves made way down the rocky stairs and into the savannah to where the other wolves were

Author's Note: So we have Simba's plan and Sherise and James have the truth. So tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the review, but no Nuka is not alive but his son is. The list was who died after Sherise sent the wolves after them. But all those questions will be revealed. I'm also sorry, I didn't plan who the cubs parents were into the last minuet and I realized Simba has two great grandsons. I will be redoing that chapter soon. I have voice actors for this book, some are a recap of last book. Here they are.

_Kendall Schmidt- Kendall _

_Logan Henderson- Logan_

_Carlos Pena- Carlos_

_Kristen Stewart- Sherise_

_Robert Downey Jr.- James_

_Alicia Keys- Solange _

_Terrance Howard- Terrance_

_Rihanna- Sierra_

_Nicki Minaj- Amber_

_Sam Vincent (Krypto the superdog)- Teen/Adult Kogan_

_China Anne McClain- Teen/Adult Da'Shawna_

_Kevin Bacon(Balto; Balto) - Teen/Adult Balto_

_Alyson Stoner(Isabella; Phineas and Ferb) - Cub Jermira_

_Vincent Martella(Phineas; Phineas and Ferb) - Cub Kogan_

_Miley Cyrus - Jamena_

_Bridget Fonda(Jenna; Balto) Teen/Adult Jetta_

_Jim Crummings(Steele; Balto) - Avan_

_Andrea Ware(Scarlet; Horseland cartoon) - Teen/Adult Macy_

_Kellan Lutz(Emmett Cullen; Twilight) - Teen/Adult Malka_

That's all I have for now, some more should come soon.

On Pride Rock there are two large caves. One is hardly ever used. But because of the royal family is in one cave with Kogan, the pride is forced to sleep in the other cave to allow the family privateice. Azrael and Azjah walked in the cave from seeing their nephew. When Malka ran over.

"Mom, dad is Kogan going to be alright?" Malka asked his dark blue eyes were full of tears of concern for his friend

Azjah nuzzled her son and said "He's going to be fine"

Malka's eyes seem to brighten, "When can I see him"

"In the morning squirt" said Azrael as he picked up Malka and walked over to their spot with Azjah following

In another part of the cave Balto laid with a red teen lioness on his side.

"I can believe that lion did what he did"

The red lioness nuzzled her boyfriend her hazel eyes full of concern, "I'm just glad my father was there"

Balto nuzzled her back and said "Me too"

Macy was lying in her father's paws asleep when Da'Shawna walked over laid by Thresh.

"How's your brother?"

Da'Shawna sighed, "He's going to be fine, thank the king's"

Thresh nodded, "How you told him how you feel yet?"

Da'Shawna sighed and shook her head, "I considering looking else where. I mean come on he's old enough to be my dad and we are not even the same species"

Thresh shook his head, "If you love him, you should tell him"

Da'Shawna sighed, "I'll tell him, one day when I get the heart" before lying her head on her paws before closing her eyes

Thresh nuzzled his friend before lying his head over his daughter's body.

-X-

Weeks went by and Kogan recovered like planed. Now as the sun were highest in the sky the prince played with his friends while Balto and his girlfriend watched nearby.

"How's things going?" Da'Shawna asked as she sat next to the lovers

Balto sighed and said "Well, Kogan was recovered beautifully"

Da'Shawna nodded and sighed.

The red lioness looked at the depressed lioness and said "Anything wrong?"

Balto looked at his sister as Da'Shawna sighed, "I'm in love with a guy but I'm afraid to tell him"

Balto rolled his eyes, "Females"

The red lioness glared at her boyfriend before turning back to the golden grey lioness, "I was nervous at first when talking to your brother"

"You were?" Balto asked shocked but his girlfriend ignored him

"But Jetta, you and I are different"

The red lioness smiled and said "I don't think so"

Just then Kogan and his friends walked over.

"When do mom come back with lunch?" Kogan asked as he sat in between Da'Shawna's paws

Balto chuckled, "I believe mom and the others have are"

"Yay!" Cheered the cubs

"How about a race back" laughed Kogan as he got in line

Balto laughed, "You're on"

Malka, Macy followed Balto, Da'Shawna and Jetta to where Kogan was.

"On three! One! Two! Three!" Balto shouted as the group raced through the savannah home

Author's Note: So a little fun chapter here. So who do you think Da'Shawna has fallen for? Do you like the cubs? Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _CSIMentalistTLK lover; _Yea I had to write something light and fun, everything as been so depressing. So enjoy.

She woke up to see you was in a jungle. _Now how did I get here?_

_"_I have something to tell you"

She knew that voice. So she walked over to some greenery, behind it was a waterfall dumping crystal clear water in a pond. Sitting next to the beautiful sencery was her daughter and large grey wolf with dark brown eyes.

-X-

Sherise woke up with a gasp._ What did Da'Shawna have to tell Carlos. _The queen looked around to find someone missing. She got up and walked out of the cave to see her daughter sitting at the peak looking at the stars.

"Anything special you're looking?"

Da'Shawna turned with a gasp to see her mother.

The young golden grey lioness sighed and looked back at the stars, "Is it true that the great kings will guide us when we are lost"

Sherise sat next to her daughter, "Yes, kings and queens. But what do you need guidance with dear?"

Da'Shawna sighed, "Mother I'm in love"

"With Carlos?"

Da'Shawna's eyes widen as she looked at her mother, "How did you know?"

Sherise smiled, "Lucky guess. But you shouldn't be afraid to express your heart"

"You're not mad or disgusted that fell in love with different animal?"

Sherise nuzzled her daughter, "Of course not. Love is love, no matter who you love. Remember that, sweetie"

With that the light brownish creamy grey queen walked back in the cave leaving her eldest to her thoughts.

-X-

The sun has risen for a new day when Jermira ran out of the cave she shared with her parents. Today she gets to explore and she knows where she's going, she going beyond the borders. With a grin she ran towards the Outland and Pride Lands border.

-X-

"Hey princie, what are we going to do today?" Macy asked as she and Malka ran to the pale golden prince

Kogan shrugged, "I don't know. What do you guys have in mind?"

Macy and Malka looked at each other before shouting "Tag!" And running off

"Hey no fair!" Kogan yelled before running after his laughing friends

As the three friends were running and playing they weren't paying attention. Kogan gave a determine look as he boast his speed running past his friends. He ment to make a quick turn and pounce on the nearest cub but he tripped over a rock and went tumbling into something soft.

"Ow"

Kogan shook his head and saw he was on top of a golden cub with brown eyes.

"Um...sorry" blushed the prince as he stepped off

The golden cub smiled as she got up and shook the dirt from her fur before turning towards the prince, "Its ok, I'm Jermira by the way"

Kogan smiled, "I'm Kogan"

Jermira tilted her head, "Kogan?"

Kogan laughed, "Its a mixture of my mom's friends names which are Logan and Kendall"

Jermira smiled, "Its a cute name"

Kogan blushed as Malka and Macy came over.

"Kogie, you alright?" Macy asked once she got to the pale golden cub's side

"Yea I'm fine" Kogan smiled while looking at Jermira

"Hey buddy you okay?" Malka asked as he placed a paw on his friend's shoulder

Kogan shook his head, "Oh yea...um-"

Jermira giggled, "I'm Jermira"

Macy smiled, "Yea another girl!"

Kogan rolled his eyes and said "These are my friends Malka and Macy"

Jermira smiled, "I'm pleased to meet you. So what you guys want to do?"

"We were playing tag, do you want to play?"

Jermira's smile faded as she tilted her head, "Tag?"

"Yea, you do know how to play?" Kogan said

Jermira shook her head.

"Kogan!"

The cubs looked and saw the king not far away.

Kogan sighed before turning towards Jermira, "That's my dad, I got to go"

Jermira nodded, "I should be on my way. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kogan smiled, "Yea"

"Kogan!"

"Well you should be on your way, see ya" said Jermira before running back to the Outlands

Kogan smiled at the retreating form before looking at Macy and Malka, "See ya guys at home"

They nodded and headed towards Pride Rock as Kogan ran towards his father. When Kogan reached James he rubbed against his father's legs. James bend down and nuzzled his son.

"Hey your mom said she has a surprise for you"

"Really?" Kogan asked as his eyes brighten

James nodded, "Come on, I'll race you"

Kogan laughed before running off with James not far behind.

-X-

Jermira ran into the Outlands and was headed towards the cave when a paw pinned her tail.

Jermira looked up and smiled, "Hi daddy"

Simba looked down with no emmtion, "Where have you been?"

"Um...playing?" Jermira said while smiling sheepishly

Simba still had the no emotion look, "You were in the Pride Lands"

Jermira sighed, "Yes daddy"

"Why?"

"I wanted to explore and I went over?" Jermira said with her head lowered

"Who did you meet?"

"Um...a cub name Kogan and his friends. They were really nice especially Kogan"

"And what! You think you can be friends because he was nice" Simba growled

Jermira was taken back by the growl. She lowered her body to the ground, "Well yes"

Simba growled "And do you think the queen and king will welcome you with open arms for being friends with their son"

Jermira shrunk to the ground as her father circled her. Then his cold features turned in to a smile.

"Ah my brilliant child. You are wonderful" purred Simba as he nuzzled the cub roughly, "I knew I picked you as the chosen one for a reason"

Jermira stared at her father with fear. This is the first time she seen her father like this. Simba grabbed Jermira by her side roughly and headed towards the cave.

Author's Note: Well isn't Simba the ball of sunshine. So Kogan and Jermira met. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:_ CSIMentalistTLK lover;_ Yea it has that storyline, with some twist. Hope you enjoy.

"Mommy!"

Sherise was standing in the savannah when Kogan came running over.

"Mommy!"

Once Kogan got to her, Sherise bend down and nuzzled him. As James walked over and gave his mate a loving nuzzle.

"Mom! Dad said you had a surprise for me"

Sherise smiled, "I do"

With that she walked off with her mate and son following. They walked to a clearing where they laid on the grass.

"Kogan, looked to the sky"

Kogan did what he was told and was in awe. He have never been out this late before. So he haven't really had a good look at the stars. But now he was amazed.

"Is this the surprise, mommy?"

Sherise nodded, "They say all of the great rulers of the past are up there"

"Really?" Kogan asked in awe

James nodded and said "And when you're lost, just look to the sky and they will help you"

Kogan smiled at his parents before looking back at the stars.

-X-

Simba dropped Jermira in a rock make crib, who landed with a grunt. The outlander lionesses and Jamena came in with Zira, Avan, Sarafina and Kova.

Simba smiled down at the scared cub, before singing,

_Sleep, my little princess_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a queen_

Jermira gulped before whispering "Good night..."

Simba smiled at his daughter, "Good night, my little princess. Tomorrow, your training intensifies" as he made way into the darkness

A evil glint formed in his eyes as he returned to singing,

_I've been exiled, persucuted_

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that wrench did_

_I get a little tense_

Simba let his black claws out in a dangerous manner, as they gleamed in the moon light,

_But I dream a dream so fine_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

_'Cause it soothes my inner kitty_

_And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of Sherise's dying gasp_

_Her son squealing in my grasp_

_Her pride's mournful cry_

_That's my lullaby_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is, I knows it's petty_

_But I hate to let them live_

Simba made his point by smashing his paw on some bugs. Then Kova jumped in the song, while receiving a nasty glare from the golden lion.

_So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Sherise up a tree_

Simba grabbed the young lion by the throat and began singing,

_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

Simba throws Kova to side before sliding down a slope from his perch as the pride growled and roared,

_The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby_

Simba returned to his daughter's side,

_I'm around_

_To love this little lass_

_Till she learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_

Simba gives the sleeping cub a lick before jumping to a nearby ledge. As Jamena walked over and sang,

_One day when you're big and strong_

Simba cut her and roared as he snatched some roots from the ceiling to let some light in. That shine on the sleeping cub, "You will be a queen!"

The pride leaps over the crib as Simba continues to sing,

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Jermira's mighty roar_

Kova jumps in again,

_The joy of vengeance_

As Avan and Sarafina roared, "Testify!"

Simba made the small hole bigger as he climb through singing to the blood red sky,

_I can hear the cheering_

Kova and Jamena shout, "Jermira! What a girl!"

Simba pulled his whole body through the hole and finished singing his lullaby,

_Payback time is nearing_

_And then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood-red sky_

_That's my lullaby!_

Once done Simba laughs evilly as the outsiders join in.

-X-

The sun as rose to start another day. Way deep in the Pride Lands were the wolves pratcing their fighting. Right now a sparring match was going on, Carlos vs Logan.

"Get him, Logan!" Shouted wolves from one side

"Carlos! Pinn him!" Shouted wolves from another side

In a bush hid Da'Shawna who was watching the match. The young lioness watched in awed as Carlos pinned down the large black wolf._ He's stronger than I imagine._

"You're getting pretty strong, Carlos" Kendall compmint with a smile

Carlos nodded as Kendall instructed the wolves to get back to training. As Carlos watched his pack train, he heard rustling in a nearby bush. He walked over and gave it a sniff.

Author's Note: So a what do you think? What do you think is going to happen when Carlos sees its Da'Shawna behind the bush? So til next ch., see ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _CSIMentalistTLK lover;_ I'm glad you like it.

Carlos sniffed the bush and smiled. He knew the smell from anywhere.

"Enjoy the show?"

Da'Shawna smiled sheepishly as she stepped out, "How did you you it was me?"

Carlos smiled, "Come on, DayDay. I knew you since you were a cub"

Da'Shawna chuckled sheepishly, "Um...great training"

"You think so?"

Da'Shawna nodded, "I didn't think you were that strong"

Carlos smiled, "I'm going to the jungle, want to come?"

Da'Shawna's reddish brown eyes brightened as she nodded, "I would to"

Carlos got up and headed towards the Pride Lands and jungle border with Da'Shawna following. But the two wasn't aware of a light cream lion watching with a broken heart.

-X-

A mouse sat nibbling on a piece of meat as Jermira stalked it from some tall grass. The golden cub inched closer before pouncing and trapping the small creature under her paws. With a proud smile she lifted her paw. The mouse waste no time and ran but to only get stepped on.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jermira looked at her with fear, "It didn't do anything to me. Why killed it?"

Simba growled "You kill it or I'll kill you"

Jermira gulped as her father lift his paw. The the golden cub pounce ending the small animal's life.

"Ahh, was that so bad?" Simba smiled

Jermira looked at the dead body as tears formed.

Simba snarled "I'll make a killer out of you, even it kills you"

Simba left the scared cub behind as Jamena walked over with a cold look.

"Mommy" Jermria cried as she ran to her mother

The creamy tan lioness held the cub back, "You need to listen to your father if you want to live"

Jermira watched in fear was her mother walked in the cave.

-X-

Cool water hit his lips as he drunk from the pound. Da'Shawna watched the wolf drink before sighing.

"I have something to tell you"

Carlos lift his head and looked at the lioness.

"I...I can't do this" Da'Shawna said with her head to the side

Carlos smiled, "I know. I always knew"

Da'Shawan looked at the grey wolf with wide eyes, "How did-"

Carlos chuckled, "From the way you stared at me"

Da'Shawna blushed as she turned her head. Carlos smiled and nuzzled the embarrass lioness.

"I love you too"

Da'Shawna looked at the wolf with teary eyes, "You do?"

Carlos nodded and nuzzled the golden grey lioness again, who happily returned it with a purr.

-X-

Night has approached and the animals had started to retreat in their homes. Sherise sat at the peak looking out into the dark lands.

"Worried about Da'Shawna?"

The queen looked and saw Sarabi.

Sherise smiled, "No. I know where she is"

Sarabi nodded and sat next to the younger lioness, "I want to say I'm proud of you"

Sherise looked at the old beige lioness in shock.

"I'm not so young anymore. I know my time is coming soon. I just want to let you know, you're a good lioness and don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Sherise watched the old lioness enter the cave before looking back at her kingdom before letting out a sigh and entering the cave herself.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Simba is crazier than Scar and Jamena don't make it no better. So till next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yea they're bad. But this is how I thought Zira treated Kovu to make him so cold. So Jermira will be living a harsh life.

Mufasa opened his eyes and let out loud yarn. After streching he looked at his mate who was lying on her side. The old golden lion smiled before bending down and gave her head a nuzzle. But something was wrong, after he nuzzled her, her head went limp. Mufasa had tears in his eyes as he roared a mournful roar. Kiara and Solange with Sherise and James ran over.

"Father, what's wrong?" Kiara asked

Mufasa looked up with tears filling his eyes, "She's gone"

Everyone gasped and bowed their heads.

-X-

Sarafina was taking a walk thinking about what has happened over the past month. She admits, she has taking a liking to her new granddaughter. Just as the old creamy lioness made way to return home a young dark grey falcon flew down with a bow.

"News from the Pride Lands"

Sarafina sighed, "Marco, you should be giving the message to Simba"

"I did, he told me that you should know as well" said the dark grey bird

"Well what is it?"

"The ex queen's grandmother has past away"

Sarafina couldn't belive her old greying ears, "Thank you, you are dismissed"

Marco nodded and flew off. Once out of sight the old lioness slumped to the ground and cried. Sarabi knew each other since Uru and Ahadi's rule. They saw the princes after they were born togther.

_**{Flash Back}**_

_**The adults had told the cubs that were in the nusery cave to leave. As the cubs were leaving Ahadi walked in with a groaning Uru on his back. A small creamy cub with apple green eyes ran in the pride's cave to the bacl where her friend was. **_

_**"Sarabi! Sarabi! Guess what?"**_

_**A dark beige lioness cub with orange eyes was lying down, next to a dark brown beige lioness with orange eyes.**_

_**"What Fia?"**_

_**"Queen Uru went in labor"**_

_**The dark brown beige lioness looked with shock, "She did"**_

_**The small creamy cub nodded as the lioness ran out the cave shouting, "You two stay here"**_

_**Sarabi looked at her best friend and said "What do you think the heir is going to be like, Sarafina?"**_

_**"I bet she'll be a perfect mix of his parents" smiled Safina **_

_**Sarabi giggled, "That's what I think. But I think its going to be a boy"**_

_**"Ok, we bet on it. Whoever is wrong have to...um...kiss a smelly warthog"**_

_**Sarabi smiled, "Deal"**_

_**Sarabi's mother walked in and smiled at the cubs, "You can come see the cub"**_

_**The cubs cheered and ran in the nursery cave where a tired Uru laid. As the cubs inched closer they were surprised to see two cubs, with their eyes opened.**_

_**Sarafina looked at the queen with courious eyes, "What are their names?"**_

_**Uru smiled at the young cub, "The golden one is Mufasa, he's the chosen heir. The brown one is Taka he's second in line"**_

_**Sarafina's smile dropped when she heard the cubs' names. Sarabi walked closer lauging.**_

_**"You got to kiss a warthog"**_

_**Sarafina groaned as the adults chuckled.**_

_**{End of Flash Back}**_

With a sad sigh the old lioness looked to cloudless sky._ May you rest in peace, my old friend _thought Sarafina before treturning home.

-X-

Stars shined brightly as Sherise walked up a hill where James sat.

"You okay?"

James sighed, "I'm just worried about mother and nana"

Sherise nuzzled her mate, "I am too"

-X-

Weeks past and Jermira's training got even more harsh.

"You will be fight harder" snarled Simba as he swiped at his daughter

Jermira slid across the ground. She got got up slowly with fear in her eyes. She looked to ther left and seen a dark grey cub with light eyes. With a deep breath she ran over and pounced, pinning the cub to the ground.

"That's my girl" purred Simba before walking away

Jermira sighed, "What's the point of all this traning?"

The dark grey cub walked over and sat.

"I don't see the big idea any way"

Jermira lowered her ears, "Let's not let our dads hear that. Is seem everything to them"

The dark grey cub nodded, "Yea. Don't need anymore beatings"

Jermira snorted, "Like that will happen" she sighed, "come on, Cullen. Let's gets some rest before our dads gets us for more traning"

The dark grey cub nodded and walked in a cave he shared with the golden cub.

Author's Note: Sad chapter? I know, so Sarafina does still have a heart. Sarabi past on and Simba is a child abuser. Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Thanks for the reviews and Sarafina will meet her end soon. Also there's a old serect that's about to be revealed.

Weeks went by since Sarabi's death and both Mufasa and Sarafina became deathly ill.

"How is he, Henderson?"

The large dark red wolf sighed, "He only have a few minutes"

Kiara sobbed as she leaned on Dameil's large golden shoulder. Dameil is still going strong, since he's a few seasons younger than Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina. Dameil nuzzled the creamy golden lioness as she cried on his shoulder.

"Kiara, why don't you say you're goodbyes"

Kiara sniffed up some tears, "Will you come with with me?"

Dameil nuzzled her and said "Of course"

The two lions walked in the cave and saw Mufasa lying down breathing hard.

"Father" cried Kiara as she ran and nuzzled the dying lion

Mufasa smiled and coughed, "Kiara. There's something we need to tell you"

Kiara was surprised, "What do you mean by we?"

Dameil stepped up and sighed, "He's speaking about me"

Kiara was confused, "Father what's going on?"

Mufasa coughed as his breathing shadowed, "Simba wasn't so post to be your mate"

-X-

Simba sat a grave that's near the creek.

"Mother, I will miss you. Tell James this is for him"

A single tear fell from the croaked lion's face, but just as his sorrow feelings came they disappeared and were replaced with cold emotioness features.

"Daddy"

Simba whipped around and faced his daughter. With a snarled he got in Jermira's face, "Get back to training!"

Jermira didn't waste no time and ran to where Cullen was training with Kova and Zira.

-X-

Its been two days since Mufasa past on. Kiara was in the clearing, that she was conceived when Dameil walked over.

"Kiara, can we talk?"

Kiara was lying down on her stomach with her head on her paws. When she moved her reddish brown eyes up and saw the golden lion. With a sigh she sat up and looked at the male.

"Kiara, I don't really know how to tell you this"

Kiara's eyes narrowed as she snapped, "Why I'm I just hearing about this?"

Dameil sighed, "I had just reached my teenage stage when I came to the Pride Lands"

_**{Flash Back}**_

_**A teenage golden lion with the beginnings of a black mane and blue eyes was walking around in search of a new home. As he was walking, the smell of prey reached his black nose. His stomach growled and forced him to enter unknown lands. The sun was high in the sky as he had his bright blue eyes on an old zebra when a thunderous roar reached his young ears. The teen looked up and saw a large golden lion with a red mane and reddish brown eyes.**_

_**"Who are you and what are you doing on my lands?"**_

_**The teen gulped knowing he messed up, "Um your highness, I'm truly sorry for trespassing. My name is Dameil and I have no where to go. My parents were killed by a pack of hyenas. I just bearly made it alive myself"**_

_**The lion softened as an proposle came in mind, "I'm King Mufasa and this is my kingdom; the Pride Lands. I welcome you on one condition"**_

_**-X-**_

_**Dameil had followed Mufasa to a medium cave that sat on Pride Rock. Inside was dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims and deep orange eyes. In her paws were a week old creamy golden cub with bright reddish brown eyes.**_

_**"Dameil, this is my mate and queen Sarabi" Mufasa said with a loving smiled**_

_**Sarabi smiled warmly up at her mate and the teen male.**_

_**Dameil bowed his head as Mufasa nuzzled the cub in the queen's paws, "And this is our daughter, Princess Kiara"**_

_**Dameil looked in Kiara's beautiful bright eyes and felt a wave of elecity like he was hit by lighting.**_

_**"Dameil"**_

_**The teen shook his head, his small black mane moving slightly.**_

_**Mufasa smiled knowing what just happened to the teen, "The condition is, you can stay if you agree to be betroled to my daughter"**_

_**Dameil's face paled, "What! That means I would be king! I know nothing of being king!"**_

_**Mufasa chuckled as Sarabi smiled at the reaction of the young male.**_

_**"Don't worry dear, Kiara will teach you everything you need to know" Sarabi said to help reassure the young male**_

_**"And I'm sure you feel something" chuckled the golden king**_

_**Dameil sighed, "I'm not going to lie. I did feel something"**_

_**Just then a loud roar was heard.**_

_**"Mufasa that was Fina!"**_

_**Mufasa looked from his mate to his future son in-law, "Come with me"**_

_**Dameil nodded and followed the king out in a full run. The two lions ran til they reached the water hole where a cream lioness was lying on her sighed breathing heavy. Next to her was another cream lioness with reddish brown eyes. A few feet away sat a lanky dark brown lion with a black mane and green eyes.**_

_**The reddish brown eye lioness looked up and smiled in relief, "Mufasa, thank the kings. Sarafina went in labor"**_

_**Mufasa looked at his cubhood friend before turning to her sister, "Kanala, she have to give birth here. There's no time"**_

_**"Hold it, you want my mate to give birth out in the open and infront of some stranger!"**_

_**Mufasa sighed before turning towards his brother, "Scar, there's no time and Dameil is part of the pride"**_

_**Scar snorted as Sarafina roared out in pain. Everyone looked at the in pain lioness and saw she was pushing. Kanala ran over to her sister's tail base.**_

_**"Push, you're almost there!"**_

_**Sarafina pushed again and soon the pain started to melt away. But a new type of pain was about to rise.**_

_**"Fina!"**_

_**Sarafina looked at her sister and seen the fear and horror in her eyes. Lying now in his mother's fore paws is dead light brown cub. Tears fell from Sarafina's apple green eyes.**_

_**Scar snarled, "You pathetic excuse of lioness" before walking off**_

_**Dameil growled at the retreating form of the king's brother. Mufasa placed a large paw on the young male's shoulder and shook his head. Dameil sighed before looking at the crying lioness.**_

_**"I'm so sorry, ma'am"**_

_**Sarafina looked and her dull, dim apple green eyes brighten, "I'm starting to feel a little better"**_

_**-X-**_

_**A few days later after Sarafina buried her dead son Dameil was taking up a late night patrol on the far side of the Pride Lands. The teen had turned to make his way home when he was pounced on. Dameil looked over his shoulder and seen a large young golden grayish lion on his back.**_

_**"What hell is going on here!"**_

_**A chuckled echoed through the air as Sarafina appeared.**_

_**"Listen, love. This will be easy on you. Mate with me and you live. If you don't...well you get the picture"**_

_**Dameil snarled, "I'm promised to your best friends' daughter!"**_

_**Sarafina rolled her eyes, "What's more important your life or a not real love"**_

_**Dameil sighed, "She most likely won't want to be with me anyway"**_

_**Sarafina smiled as she lied down with her tail aside. Dameil sighed and before mounting the creamy lioness.**_

_**{End of Flash Back}**_

Kiara couldn't believe the story she just heard.

"Your father was also doing patrol when he came across the scene"

Kiara shook her head, "And he didn't do anything?"

"He didn't want to brake your mother's heart. If he told Sarabi what her best friend did, it would of broke her"

"So what happened to your bethroled?"

Dameil sighed, "Your father told your mother, when he find out Sarafina was expecting, that you should be bethroled to someone younger that he already talk to me about and I was ok with it. We didn't announced Sarafina was preagant intill she was two months along"

Kiara looked down deep in thought, "So. Was there any real feelings for me?"

Dameil looked at the creamy golden lioness, he opened his mouth to speak, "I-"

Author's Note: So wow! Right? So let's see, Mufasa is gone and so is Sarafina. Simba is still a cruel cold parent and Dameil was originally bethroled to Kiara. So tell me me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yea Sarafina was one sick cat. Poor Kiara and Dameil. The song I used is Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.

"I-" Dameil sighs before looking into Kiara's eyes,

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

Kiara gasped as the words that came out of Dameil's mouth. But she smiled lovingly and joined in,

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That great kings and queens blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**(Yes they did)**

Dameil stopped singing and looked at Kiara. Kiara looked into his blue eyes before getting up and walking off a bit. Then she turned her head and smiled,

**I think about the years I spent just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.**

Dameil smiled as he sang as he stud up,

**Yeah.**

Kiara smiled and walked back to the golden lion and nuzzled up against his black mane as they sang together,

**Now I'm just rolling home**

**Into my lover's arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That great kings and queens blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you. **

Kiara and Dameil stare into each other's eyes as they sang from their hearts,

**That great kings and queens blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you.**

-X-

A month went by and everything went back to normal, well almost normal. As the sun began to rise, the pride began to wake and start their day. Da'Shawna stretched and yawned. She saw her mother walking out of the cave for her morning walk.

"Mother!" Da'Shawna yelled as she ran over to the queen

Sherise smiled and nuzzled her daughter, "Morning"

Da'Shawna nuzzled her mother, "Morning, can I come with you you for your morning walk?"

Sherise smiled, "Of course"

The two lionesses walked down the rocky steps and into the savannah.

"So mom, do you think we will ever see dad again?"

Sherise looked down, "I hope not"

Da'Shawna nodded and looked back ahead. As they were walking towards the watering Da'Shawna stopped and ran to a nearby bush and threw up.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Sherise asked as she ran over

Da'Shawna turned towards her mother and the queen took a sniff and stepped back.

"What's wrong, mother?"

Sherise smiled, "You have a new scent to you"

Da'Shawna was confuse as she tilted her head.

Sherise smiled as her eyes shined, "I'm going to be a grandmother"

-X-

"Balto!"

The young golden lion was walking with Thresh when Jetta ran over.

"Jetta, what's wrong?" Balto asked his reddish brown eyes full of concern

Jetta caught her breath and said "Da'Shawna's preagant"

Balto couldn't believe his ears, "My sister is going to be a mother?"

Jetta nodded her head.

"I'll kill that wolf!" Balto growled before running off

"Balto!" Jetta yelled as she ran after her fiancee

Thresh shook his head before turning to continue his walked when he touched noses with someone.

"Ohhh"

Thresh shook his head and saw a pair of pretty green orbs staring at him. He moved his eyes down and saw that the eyes belonged to a beautiful young light golden lioness.

Thresh blushed, "Um...sorry Sierra"

The light golden lioness giggled, "No problem"

Thresh smiled, "I was just walking...um...would you like to join me?"

Sierra smiled which made the light cream lion melt, "I would love that"

-X-

Months past and the cubs started to grow into their teen stages. Malka has grown to be a few inches shorter than all the adult males. He has a black mane starting to form. Macy is a few inches shorter than the adult lionesses. Kogan is the same height as Malka with the beginnings of a dark brown mane and muscals starting to form. What handsome prince he's becoming.

Also there's a new member that's starting to walk and talk.

"Mama! Mama!"

Da'Shawna was lying by the water hole when a 11 week old dark red pup with a black tuff and dark brown eyes came running over.

Da'Shawna smiled as she nuzzled her son, "Had fun with your cousin and uncle"

The pup nodded as his eyes shined, "Yea! Cousin Henderson told me about how he helps grandma Sherise and grandpa James! Uncle Balto taught me how to pounce!"

"Oh, you know who's the best the pouncer?"

The pup shook his head as he looked at his mother with excitement.

"Well that would be me"

Da'Shawna and her son looked and saw Kogan smiling.

"You are Uncle Kogie?"

Kogan chuckled as he ruffed up his nephew's tuff, "I'm sure am. If its ok with your mother, I'll give you a few pointers"

The pup looked back at his mother with bright, pleading eyes. Da'Shawna chuckled as she nodded her head.

"Yea!" The pup shouted as he jumped around his mother

Kogan chuckled, "Come on whirlwind"

The pup laughed before walking off at the pale golden prince's side.

-X-

In the Outlands as things have been harsh, Cullen and Jermira have been growing beautifully. Cullen is a few inches shorter than Simba and his father, Avan. The dark grey teen has a black mane growing. Jermira is almost as tall as Jamena, her golden fur brightened and her eyes has changed to mirror her sire.

"Ahh, isn't my daughter looking as lovely as ever" purred Simba as he and Avan was patrolling

Avan nodded, "I bet if she wasn't your daughter, you take her"

Simba looked at the cream lion a new glint formed in his eyes; lust, "That haven't stopped lions before"

Author's Note: Ok, I'm going to have to change it to T. But Simba is one sick bastard! Thresh found someone again. Da'Shawna and Carlos had their son. Also the song, did it fit? Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yea Simba has completely lost it. I'm glad you like the the song, I was searching and that song came to mind. But this chapter, I WARNED! There will be some disturbing stuff. You have been WARNED!

Jermira was sparring with Cullen when Marco flew down with a bow.

"Young Mira"

Jermira had just pinned the dark grey male down, when she looked at the bird.

"What is it?"

"Your father wishes to see you on the far side of south borders"

Jermira sighed as she stepped off her friend.

"Alright"

With a nod the falcon flew off as Jermira looked at her friend with a sad look.

Cullen chuckled, "Go, go to his royal ness"

Jermira laughed before giving the dark grey lion a friendly nuzzle and ran off. Cullen shook his head before retreating in his and Jermira's cave for some rest. Jermira had made to the border and saw a large cave there surrounded by thick greenery. With a raised eye brow she walked in.

"Hello" she said as she looked around

A sick laugh reached her ears as Simba walked out of the shadows.

"My, my don't you look pleasable" purred Simba as he circled the confused teen

"Father, what are you doing?"

Simba stepped in front of his daughter and licked her muzzle. Jermira stepped back with a look of horror on her face.

"Father you can't be serious. I'm your daughter and what about mom?"

Simba chuckled darkly, "What about her? She dosn't have the beauty that you hold"

Jermira started to back up and into she backed up into a wall. Simba walked over with eyes full of lust as Jermira stared with terror.

"Ahh, this will be fun for you as it will be for me" Simba smiled lustfully as he pounced

-X-

Sherise woke with gasp, she looked around and saw she was in the cave alone.

"Reese, you're up"

The queen looked and saw Solange and Kiara walking towards her.

Sherise groaned, "What happened?"

Kiara placed a paw on the queen's head, "We were chasing a herd of zebra when you stopped-"

Solange nodded, "-and your eyes turned starry white then you past out"

"What happened?" Kiara asked

Sherise sat up and looked at the two lionesses with fear and terror fill her features, "Simba has completely lost it. He..."

"He what?" Solange asked

Sherise sighed, "He has a new daughter and he...he's going to mate her!"

Solange and Kiara's eyes widen in terror as they lowered their heads.

"Sadly, there's nothing we can do" said Sherise with her head lowered as well

-X-

Jermira limped back to the her and Cullen's cave where the young rushed to her side when he saw her.

"Mira, what happened?"

Once the golden brown teen got to her area, she slumped down and cried, "My father raped me"

Cullen's light blue eyes widen in horror as he pulled his friend close, "I'm so sorry"

Jermira just cried harder on Cullen's small black mane as he hugged her and tried to calm her down.

Author's Note: Sad? I hope you don't hate me! :( I don't like it either, but I need a story. So I am very sorry. But let's recap! So Simba finally did lose it and Sherise saw what happen, but couldn't do anything. Tell me what's on your mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; That was a very sad chapter. But the drama has only began.

Kogan was racing through the savannah with his nephew at his side. When out of no where he stopped and started to huff and puff as tears formed.

"Uncle Kogan, are you alright?"

Kogan took deep breathes as Carlos and Logan came running over.

"Kogan are you ok?" Logan asked his dark eyes full of concern

Kogan shook his head, "I don't know. I just felt my heart ripped in two"

Carlos and Logan's eyes widen as they looked at each other before turning back to the prince.

Carlos bend down to his son's level, "Emmett, go home and get grandma Sherise and stay with your mother"

The red pup nodded before running off. As Kogan looked with a confused look.

"What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

Kogan looked and saw his mother with Kendall.

"That was quick" said Carlos

"Well ran into Emmett on our way to the watering hole" replied Kendall

Sherise looked at her son and sighed, "I was hoping this didn't happen"

Kogan stared at his mother confused, "Mother what's going on?"

"I am a seer, I can see and feel things before or as they are happening. But you I'm afraid has a connecting with someone that just been hurt"

Kogan couldn't believe his ears, "So, because I a connection with someone, you gift let's me feel their pain"

Sherise nodded, "Yes, I know its confusing. But you are starting to be a seer"

Kogan shook his head, "I can't believe this"

"We are the bless ones and one day. Your cub will be a seer"

Kogan sighed, "I guess"

-X-

Over the course of the months went by since the horrorable day and since then Jermira's mind changed. She fought harder, she listened to her parents tall tale about the Pride Landers. Where she can't wait to dig her claws in that evil queen's flesh. Cullen had been left out, he has been trying to be resenable with everything, but his friend has turned to the dark side and there's nothing he could do.

-X-

Night in the Pride Lands are always beautiful. This night James took his son to the top of Pride Rock.

"Son, tomorrow is your patrol. I just want to give a few words"

Kogan nodded his head as the king began to speak, "Not ever one in the family had their rights of passage. Your great grandma Kiara, went on patrol-"

"But isn't the princesses are so post to go on a hunt?"

James nodded, "Yes son. But Kiara was taken away from here, so she couldn't have her hunt. Where she grew up, she was training and patrol was a sign to know when she was ready. But we are getting off topic. You are the first prince since your great great grandfather to go on patrol and I know the great kings and queens will be watching over you"

Kogan smiled, "Thanks dad"

"No problem son" the king then yawned, "We should head in. Got a big day tomorrow"

Kogan nodded and followed his father down the slope and into the cave.

-X-

She woke up and saw a lioness that looks like her drinking from a pond near Pride Rock. As she closer, she seen that the light brownish creamy grey lioness was indeed herself. And a young golden brown lioness with dull reddish brown eyes, that seen before was stalking her from the grass.

_'What must you do!'_

She heard Simba's voice sneer.

_'I must kill her!'_

She focus back on the younger lioness and saw her son jump in the way. And his eyes showed something she know all to well; Love. She now know who the lioness is and who her son is connected to. The lioness is her niece and Simba's daughter. She just has to bring them together.

"I couldn't have but it better myself"

She looked from her son and niece and saw Ari James and Mufasa. James is as tall as Ari with a red mane.

"How did you grow and you died as a cub?"

James chuckled, "I didn't want to e stuck up here forever as a cub. So I grew up, even though you and my great nephew will be the only ones to see me intill my parents die"

Sherise nodded as she turned to the other males.

"Sherise, as the danger of the Pride Lands was once on your shoulders is now on Kogan and Jermira" explained Mufasa

Ari nodded, "Two hearts from different worlds will come as one to stop an useless war. Together they will rule like the sun and the moon"

She smiled at the legend as the three males started to disappeared but not saying together, "Remember we are one"

-X-

Jermira sat on a large rock with a cold, heartless look that made her parents proud. Over the months since she was raped, her body as buffed out where it looks like the Pride Landers. Even though she been training, her golden pelt is still bright.

"Ah, you are ready. Nice, very nice" purred Simba as she circled around the rock his daughter was on, "What is your destiny?"

Jermira replied with out any emotion, "I will avenge my brother and take my place in the Pride Lands"

Simba smiled, "Yes, and what have I taught you?"

"That Sherise is the enemy"

Simba couldn't contain his joy as he roared, "What must you do!"

"I must kill her" Jermira replied with a growl

Simba smiled evilly as the pride roared.

Author's Note: So what do you think? I know it sounds like TLK2, because its kinda is. With some twist. So Kogan found out he's a seer. Sherise saw the future and met with Mufasa, Ari and James. Now Jermira has a stone because of her daddy. Its messed up with revenge could do to you.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yea we can only hope.

The sun was high in the clear blue sky, a sign that it was high noon. The pride and wolf packs gathered around the base of Pride Rock to see their prince off on his first patrol. Henderson stud by a hill when Kogan appeared. The young prince looked nervous til he looked up at the dark red wolf, who smiled and gave a nod. Kogan smiled and walked down the line of the pride and pack. Once at the end Sherise and James met him.

"I know you will do just fine" purred Sherise as she nuzzled her son

James smiled and hugged his son, "Whatever happens, I'm proud of you"

Kogan smiled before running off down the side and off to the Northan Border.

"You think he'll be ok?" James asked he stud on the edged

Sherise chuckled lightly, "I thought you should be the one to be telling me it will be ok"

James gave his mate a playful glare before poucing, which sent them rolling. James found himself on his back staring into the eyes of his queen.

Sherise chuckled before nuzzling James with a purr, "He'll be fine"

James got up and looked back out into the savannah before following his mate in the cave.

-X-

"I really don't know why we have to be here"

Cullen rolled his light blue eyes and put the sicks on a gresyser before looking at the older dark grey lion.

"I don't want to be here as much as you do, Kova. But we got a job to do"

Kova walked over, shaking his black mane out of his green eyes, "If you feel that way, then why do it"

"I can't go against Simba"

Kova looked down, knowing what the young lion felt. The gresyer soon lit the sticks a blaze.

"Come on the prince has already started his patrol"said Cullen with the stick in is mouth before running off

Kova picked up his blazing stick and ran after his pride member. The two had just made it to a hill top when they saw the prince heading towards the border.

Cullen sighed, "Let's get this over with" before running down and lighting the plains on fire with Kova right behind

-X-

Kogan had just finished his patrol when the sound of hooves reached his ears. He looked and to his horror, he saw herds running from flames. He turned and ran as the flames consumed the savannah.

-X-

On a ledge above the blazing flames was Simba and Jermira.

"The plan is in motion, go!"

Jermira moved down towards the Pride Lands with a cold, heartless look.

-X-

Kendall ran up to the cave and howled. Sherise and James came running out.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Sherise asked

"The plains are on fire"

The royals gasped, but Sherise looked at her blonde fur friend, "Get the others and make sure Kogan is alright, but I'm sure he's fine"

Kendall nodded and leaped off Pride Rock and started running without taking a breath.

-X-

Kogan ran from the hot flames that was behind him. The sky was full of black smoke and it started to choke the young prince. Kogan looked and saw a ledge. With a new deterinmation, he ran and leaped for the ledge. But he didn't jumped far enough, as his front half had mad but his back half had slipped. Now his clinging on the ledge like his great great grandfather did before. With all his energy that he mustered he leaped up. Once he landed he collapsed on his side. A pair of reddish brown eyes was the last thing he seen before blacking out.

-X-

Jermira snarled before grabbing Kogan and lifted his front half over her back. Then she started running carrying and dragging the prince. Out of the blue a flaming tree fell in the way. Jermira growled before leaping over and tumbling down into a river. Jermira gasped when she saw Kogan go under. She drived down and grabbed the prince and resurface. Once on shore Kogan started to cough up water.

"Where am I?"

Jermira looked at the prince her cold features beaming, "You're in the Pride Lands"

Kogan looked up shocked, "The Pride Lands?" Then when he saw Jermira he growled, "Who are you!"

Jermira was taken back but she regain her hard-core feature, "I'm the one who saved your life!"

Kogan stud up and said "Thanks but I had everything under control"

Jermira chuckled, "Not where I was standing"

Kogan started to walk away when Jermira pounced on him and sent the two rolling. Jermira found herself on her back with aloud thud. Kogan bared his teeth but calmed when he looked in the golden lioness' reddish brown eyes.

"Jermira?" Kogan asked as he stepped off

Jermira stud and smirked, "Long time no see, your highness"

Kogan smiled just as Kendall ran over with Logan, Carlos and Henderson.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked

Kogan nodded, "She saved my life"

The wolves looked weary of the young lioness.

"I'm sure the king and queen would want to see their son's saver" said Kendall turning to head towards Pride Rock with the other three wolves following

Kogan looked at Jermira, who lifted her head and smirked at him before following the wolves. Kogan smiled before walking after the wolves and Jermira. Jermira smirked before giving a deadly growl.

Author's Note: Ok so Kogan went on his first patrol and Cullen and Kova don't want to be apart of Simba's crazy plan. Jermira rescued Kogan and her seems her heart is still cold. So tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Hopefully and there's a unexpected surprise.

Sherise and James sat at the bottom of Pride Rock when Kendall, Logan, Henderson and Carlos walked up with Kogan and Jermira. Sherise nodded to the wolves, telling them they are dismissed. The wolves bowed before walking off.

Sherise stud and looked at her niece with a smile, "I owe you my son's life"

James stud and finished, "To show our gratitude we want you to stay in our pride"

Jermira bowed her head was going to say something when she felt her launch rise. She ran to a nearby bush. Sherise sat in horror, _he didn't. _But its right there, she lowered her head in sadness.

"What's wrong with me?" Jermira cried before throwing up again

Henderson and Logan ran back with Kendall saw the young lioness emptying her insides.

Henderson walked over and sniffed Jermira. His eyes widen as he looked at Sherise and nodded. Sherise had tears in her eyes as she ran off.

James looked at his son, "Take care of our guess" before running after his queen

Kogan was confused about what was happening but dismissed the wolves and turned towards his sick saver.

"Are you alright?"

Jermira finally stopped throwing up and cried, "I don't know. My stomach hurts, what's wrong with me?"

Kogan looked down, "I'm sorry I wish I knew" then he smell a farmilar smell. A smell he remember smelling when Da'Shawna was preagant. He looked at the golden lioness with wide eyes. "Jermira...you're preagant"

Jermira's eyes widen as tears formed, she couldn't help it. She fell on the prince and cried on his dark brown mane.

"Shh, its going to be ok" Kogan then looked around and saw the cave under Pride Rock, "Come on there's a cave where you can rest"

Jermira sniffed up some tears before following Kogan. Jermira walked in the cave and sat with her head low.

Kogan smiled, "Um..thanks for saving me"

Jermira looked up with teary eyes and snorted, "Yea whatever"

Kogan smiled lightly before turning and headed up Pride Rock.

-X-

James found his mate lying on the ground crying her eyes out.

"Would you tell me what's going on?"

Sherise sat up and looked the golden lion, "Jermira is preagant"

James' eyes widen, "By who?"

Sherise has more tears falling, "By her father"

James was speechless, he walked over to Sherise and sat.

"I have been raped and my brothers and mother sat and let it happened. The poor girl must be going through so much"

James nuzzled her, "I'm sure our son will help her through it and I know you will too"

Sherise nuzzled back, _you have no idea._

Author's Note: Duh duh! So Jermira is preagant by Simba and James half knows the truth. I told you a lot of drama will arise. So tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yeah Simba is now a monster. I'm sure Kogan will be there even though Jermira will be snapping at him. Sorry CSIMentalistTLK lover, there will be a little slash fluff or whatever! Sorry!

Jermira woke to the smell of meat. There infront of her was a zebra leg. She wasn't going to eat it but her belly told her otherwise.

"Morning"

Jermira looked up as she licked her lips and seen Kogan walk in with a smile.

She sat and wrapped her golden tail around her paws, "I can hunt for myself"

Kogan's smile never faded as she beamed, "I know but you're preagant. I guess I don't want anything to happen to your cub"

Jermira growled "I don't need your petty concern!" Before walking out of the cave

Kogan sighed, _What happened to her?_ Before walking out himself.

"Um...my mom says I have to show you around"

Jermira snickered, "Ah, so you're a mama's boy?"

Kogan's eyes widen, "What? I am not a mama's boy!"

Jermira nodded, "Oh sure, whatever you say tenderfoot" as she walked away

Kogan frowned, "I am not a mama's boy!" As he ran after the golden lioness

-X-

Cullen was sleeping in now, his cave when he was awoke to a soft nuzzle. He moaned but shot his eyes open at the sound of chuckling. There sitting real close was Kova.

Cullen growled "What the hell! What was that for!"

Kova smiled lightly, "To get you up and don't tell me you didn't like it"

Cullen glared daggers at the lion. Kova is a couple of months along in his young adult stage. His once dark grey fur is now a medium grey and his black mane falls into his eyes like his grandfather. His body buffed like Kovu. Kova is a handsome lion.

"What do you want?"

Kova smiled, "I came to tell you that royal jackass wants to see us"

Cullen groaned as he stretched. Then he looked at the male in his cave. He couldn't lie, Kova was something to look at and the nuzzle did feel good.

"Let's get this over with"

With that the two lions walked out into the sun. The two didn't have a long walk since Cullen's cave was a few feet away from Simba's. When they walked in the cave they bowed.

"Nice for you to join"

Cullen wanted to growl but a nuzzle from Kova calmed him.

"I have a mission for the two of you" Simba didn't wait for the lions to say anything, "I want you to go into the Pride Lands and make sure my daughter sees through her assignment"

Cullen frowned as he growled "You want us to spy of your daughter!"

Simba bared his teeth as he roared, "You dare question my orders!"

Kova stepped in between Cullen and Simba, "No sir, he wasn't. We will get on it right away"

Simba snarled as Kova pushed Cullen out of the cave. Once of of hearing distance Cullen turned to the medium grey lion.

"Why did you do that?"

Kova looked down, "I didn't want to see you get hurt"

Cullen was taken back but he shook it off and headed for the Pride Lands with Kova following behind.

-X-

"Hey Kogan, wait up!"

Kogan was half way showing Jermira around the Pride Lands when Macy and Malka came over.

Kogan smiled, "Hey guys"

Macy walked over nuzzled Kogan under the chin with a purr. Jermira could fight the jealous feeling building up. Kogan pulled away with a glared.

"Um...you remember Jermira?" Kogan asked

Macy and Malka nodded. Jermira rolled her eyes.

"Well if you're done flirting with your girlfriend, I would like to head back home" Jermira snarled as she started to walk away

Kogan's eyes widen and shouted "She's not my girlfriend!" As he ran after the retreating lioness

Author's Note: So what did you think? I know you don't like the Kova x Cullen moment, CSIMentalistTLK lover but what about the other parts. So tell next time, see ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yeah I like that part too. I thought it was funny and cute. Also if you didn't notice, I got some of the nicknames from Disney's Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Hope you like this chapter.

Two months went by and Kova and Cullen have been wondering why Jermira having attacked yet. But they noticed she's been gaining a lot of weight.

"Why haven't she attacked?" Kova groaned

Cullen rolled his eyes, but he was wondering why too.

"Its because young Jermira is preagant"

The two grey lions looked and saw Marco.

"Wait! What?" Kova asked

Cullen's light blue eyes widen, _Poor Mira! _

Cullen looked at the grey falcon, "Thanks, just don't tell Simba"

Marco nodded before taking flight.

Kova looked at the light blue eye lion with confusion, "Why not tell Simba?"

"I can't tell you"

Kova felt hurt, "Aren't we friends?"

Cullen sighed as he nodded.

"Then I thought friends tell their friends everything? What are you the father or something?"

Cullen's eyes widen, "What! No!"

"Than who is!" Kova cried

Cullen sighed, "Simba is"

"Simba, Simba! The asshole who got us spying on said lion's daughter! Simba!"

Cullen nodded, "Sadly yes"

Kova felt tears in his eyes, "Poor Girl"

Cullen had tears in his eyes, "I said the same thing"

-X-

It was a little past noon when Jermira had took a walk to the water hole. Once there she bend down and lapped up the cold clear liquid. Over the two months Jermira's belly had gotten bigger.

"Hey"

Jermira rolled her eyes, already knowing who it was.

Jermira licked the dripping water off her muzzle, "What do you want tenderfoot?"

Kogan smiled, even though its been two months he gotten used to Jermira's snarky, mean comments and the nickname.

"How's the bundle?"

Jermira rolled her eyes and growled, "A bundle of pain!"

Kogan noticed Jermira's eyes were full of tears and she had a new smell to her.

"Jermira, are you alright?"

Jermira growled but it turned into a hiss as she fell to the ground, "Tenderfoot, what's happening?"

Kogan's eyes widen as he cried, "You're going in labor"

Jermira had tears in her eyes as Kogan roared.

-X-

Sherise was taking a stroll with her four wolf friends when a roar reached their ears.

"What was that?" Carlos asked

Sherise's ears perked before falling, "That's Kogan!" Before running off

Henderson looked at Kendall who had worry written all over his face. They all ran bolted after the queen. The five reached the water hole and saw Jermira lying on her side breathing hard.

Sherise ran to the young lioness' side, "Ok Jermira, you got to push"

Jermira was scared but did what she was told. While Henderson helped Sherise with Jermira, Kendall and the other wolves ushered Kogan away.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kogan cried as he paced

Carlos chuckled, "You act like you're the father" but shrunk back at the glare of Kendall

"I may not be the father, but I'll help raise it"

"Do you have feelings for Jermira, Kogan?" Logan asked

Kogan stopped pacing and looked at the three wolves, "I never felt this way before"

Logan smiled, "You have been bitten by the love bug"

Kogan smiled at the thought but it faded when Henderson walked over.

"Is Jermira ok?"

Henderson nodded, "The cub and her mother are fine. You may go see her if you wish"

Kogan didn't have to be told twice as he ran back to the water hole. As he got closer he saw a dark cream cub in Jermira's paws. Sherise smiled as she left the two alone.

"Um...have you thought of a name?"

Jermira looked up from her sleeping cub to the prince, "I was thinking Ziva"

Kogan smiled, "I like it and...um...I'm willing to help you with her"

Jermira looked at the pale golden prince, "Why?"

"Because I...I care for you"

Jermira frowned as she growled, "Well I don't need you caring for me or my cub" with that the golden lioness picked up her cub and headed for the cave

Kogan looked after the new mother with heartbroken look.

-X-

He woke and saw dust in the air. _How did he get here_? But the land scape changed and he found himself in the gorge. To his horror he seen Mufasa cling on to a cliff face as a lanky dark brown lion threw him off.

'Long Live The King!'

"No!" He shouted but everything then changed where he was in a savannah near the gorge

'No!'

He watched in terror as a dark brown lion attacked a small light golden cub. The area changed where he seen his grandmother kill the lion that killed the small cub.

'I'm your daughter'

The area changed to a cave where he watched in horror and disgust as his great grandfather raped...

-X-

"Jermira!" Kogan woke up roaring

Sherise nuzzled him, "Its ok, it was nightmare"

Kogan shook his head, "It was real and how could he do that!"

"What's going on?" Solange asked walking over

"Grandma, I seen the past and..."

Sherise nuzzled her son, "I know and I'm sorry you had to see that"

Solange looked confused, "What's going on?"

Kogan looked at his grandmother, "Jermira is great grandpa Simba's daughter"

Solange's blue eyes widen, "You mean she's the daughter she raped?"

Sherise and Kogan nodded as Solange cried, the poor thing.

-X-

Jermira was bathing her cub when Kogan walked in.

"Do you mind?" Jermira growled

Kogan sighed, "I know what happened to you"

Author's Note: A little cliffy! So Kogan had a look into the past! Jermira gave birth and Solange found out Jermira is her sister. So with that out of the way, what did you think. I hope you like it. I had tears in my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yeah I haven't thought that far but I think Kogan will be teaching his great gramps a lesson. Also the song is I Never Had This Feeling Before from Lady and the Tramp II. I just changed the way its sung and a couple of words.

Simba was loosing it. He was on edge and was wondering why his daughter haven't brung back the body.

"Simba we need to talk"

Simba stopped pacing and looked to see Avan.

"Its been three and a half months! Why haven't she attacked!"

Avan glared at the golden lion, "Because she can't!"

"Why the hell not!"

Avan sighed, "She has a cub"

Simba's eyes widen, "I see I have to go with plan b"

Avan nodded, "Do you wish for me to get Kova and Cullen"

Simba nodded, "Yes and tell them what's the plan. Right I have blood to shed"

With that Simba walked out with his black claws out.

-X-

Over the month Jermira's cold heart had started to melt. The stars were shining brightly as Jermira was taking a walk.

"Mind if I join?"

Jermira smirked, "Sure Tenderfoot"

Kogan smiled as he looked at the golden lioness. Jermira felt him staring and looked at him. Kogan looked away as if he wasn't looking. Jermira smiled before looking back ahead. Kogan looks at her from the side of his eye before running off. Jermira couldn't help the feeling rising up.

_Jermira: I never had this feeling before_

_He gives me shakes and shivers_

_I can't ignore_

_And I see that there's more now_

_To my life_

_Kogan: I never felt my heart beat so fast_

_I'm thinking of her first and of myself last_

_And how happy I want her to be'_

Kogan ran til he fell on his back with a sigh. Jermira smiled as she walked over and licked his cheek before running off laughing. Kogan got up and chased after her.

_Jermria: It's amazing someone in my life_

_Just might be loving me_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

_Kogan: It's so crazy_

_Something in my life_

_Is better than a dream_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

The two ran through a field of fireflies. They stopped and sat inches apart as the pretty lighting bug lit up and flew around them. Jermira smiled lovingly at Kogan who was looking at the bugs.

_Jermira: He make me warm and happy inside_

_A few bugs few around Jermira and Kogan smiled._

_Kogan: She smiled and I get dizzy and starry eyed_

_Both: All these feelings I have_

_Have me asking_

_The two stared into each others eyes._

_Kogan: Can this be love?_

_Jermira: Can this be love?_

Jermira smiled before licking Kogan and stared lovingly at him.

_Kogan: It's crazy_

_Both: I can hardly speak_

_At the same time: Whenever he_

_Whenever she_

_Says "Hi"_

Kogan nuzzles Jermira's cheek with a smile.

_Kogan: I didn't know that I could feel_

_Jermira: I never dreamed that I could feel_

_Kogan: I_

_Both: Didn't know that I could feel_

_This way_

Jermira smiled as she nuzzled under Kogan's chin. Two butterflies flutter around the lovers.

Jermira looked down, "I'm sorry"

Kogan's smiled faded, "For what?"

"My dad sent me here to kill your mom"

Kogan's eyes widen he was shocked about the info he just got.

"But I'm not going to do it"

Kogan looked at Jermira all the hurt was shone, "Why now?"

"You, I still don't understand. I been mean to you and you still loved me"

Kogan nuzzled her, "I know you been through a lot and what you needed was someone to love you"

Jermira smiled as she nuzzled back, "I love you too"

-X-

Jamena walked to the same cave where Simba abused their daughter. Once inside she was tackled to the ground. Before her senses returned Simba slashed her throat.

"Perfect" Simba purred before walking out to meet Avan

"Is she dead?"

Simba nodded, "Pretty easy to. Now to take care of that issue ourselves"

Avan chuckled evilly as he followed Simba. But they didn't know a pair of green eyes were watching.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Did I rush into things? Did you like the song?


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Ok so this is the big one we, well you have been waiting for. Enjoy and remember justice have been served!

Emmet and Ziva was chasing each other in a game of tag while Kogan and Jermira walked behind them. Jermira had her head on Kogan's shoulder. But the loving moment was cut short as Kova and Cullen came running through some grass.

Jermira's eyes widen, "Kova, Cullen what you doing here?"

Kogan bared his teeth as he snarled, "Who are you and what are you doing on my land?"

Jermira nuzzled him calmly before turning towards the grey lions.

"Its Simba he gone mad!" Kova started

"That's not new" snorted Kogan

Jermira smiled at him before turning to Cullen.

"He killed Jamena and now he's plaining on attacking" finsihed Cullen

"When?" Kogan asked

Cullen looked up and seen it was it little past noon. His eyes widen with fear as he looked at Kogan and Jermira, "Now!"

Kogan and Jermira gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Tenderfoot" cried Jermira as tears fell

Kogan nuzzled her, "Its ok, we got to go to my parents"

Jermira nodded just as Emmet and Ziva came running over.

"Uncle Kogie is everything ok?" Emmet asked

Kogan waste no time and picked his nephew up and headed for Pride Rock. Jermira did the same with Ziva and ran after Kogan with Cullen and Kova following.

-X-

James roared which alerted the pride to gather around. Once the pride and pack was gathered Kogan stepped up and began speaking.

"In due time we're going under attack by the Outsiders lead by Simba and Avan"

Everyone gasped and started to whisper.

Kogan took a deep breath and said "I don't want you to worry. It time to end this meaningless war between our two prides. The only way to do it...is to take out their leaders!"

Everyone started whispering as Sherise stepped up.

"Dear are you sure you can do it. Simba is your family"

Kogan nuzzled his mother, "My family contains you, dad, the wolves, the pride, Jermira. But Simba is not family"

"Just be careful"

Kogan nodded before turning back to the pride and pack, "I'm going to go out with just four wolves"

"What!" James roared

"Dad trust me"

James sighed, "Be careful son"

Kogan head butted the golden lion before turning towards Kendall, Logan, Henderson and Carlos.

"You four I want you to come with me"

Kendall nodded as Jermira ran up and buried her face in Kogan's dark brown mane.

"Please come back safely"

Kogan nuzzled her head and licked her cheek, "Of course"

Jermira looked into Kogan's eyes, "I love you, Tenderfoot"

Kogan nuzzled her cheek, "I love you too, my angel"

With that he ran off with Kendall, Logan, Henderson and Carlos.

-X-

Simba ran into the Pride Lands with Avan right besides him. The pride were watching from the bushes ready to strike at command. Simba was shocked to see who was waiting for him.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite great grandson"

Kogan growled, "Cut the sweet talk"

Simba smiled, "So that's all you brung with you" he chuckled "This is easier than I dreamed"

"Well that will be your last dream" snarled Kogan

"Wait! You're so post to kill me" laughed Simba

Kogan snarled "You tell me" with that he leaped and landed on the golden lion

Kendall ran over to Avan as Carlos, Henderson and Logan ran to the bushes where Simba's pride was. Kogan had just bit Simba's shoulder. Simba roared in pain before hitting Kogan across the face. Kogan stumble a bit before reviecing another hit to the face and side. Kogan fell to the ground.

"You're pathetic just like your grandfather and great grandfather" Simba spat

Kogan growled "You got the great grandfather right" with thunderous roar he pounced tackling the older lion to the ground, "This is for me", he hit Simba across the face leaving a large deep gash under his right eye, "This is for Jermira and my mother!" Kogan sneered before slashing Simba's throat and then he slashed his chest open

But just as Kogan regain his breathe he was attacked from the behind. Kogan roared as he bucked and jumped til the wait fell. The pale golden prince turned and saw Zira get up.

"So we finally meet" sneered Zira

Kogan growled, "Who the hell are you!"

Zira smiled, "Why I'm your great grandmother on you mother's side"

Kogan eyes widen before pouncing. Zira leaped too and they met mid air. The two rolled while clawing and biting. Zira and Stud and continued their fight. Kogan hit Zira which left a nasty gash from her neck to her shoulder. Zira snarled as swiping at Kogan, leaving a gash down his back. Kogan fell to the ground as blood escaped his wounds.

"Soon your mother will be joining you" Zira sneered

All Kogan could do was snarl before his world went cold. Zira was about to finish her great grandson when Logan tackled the pale tan lioness down and be-headed her. Zira's body fell as blood gushed out. Logan spat Zira's head, which went rolling before being picked up by a vulture. Logan turned to Kogan and gasped. The pale golden prince had a lot of cuts and bruises but the far worst was th gash on his back. Soon Kendall, Carlos and Henderson ran over. Henderson checked if Kogan was breathing.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kendall asked

Henderson looked up and sighed, "I got to get him home. He's dying"

The three wolves gasped as Henderson gently placed the dying wolf on his back and took off.

-X-

He woke and saw nothing but white.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the after life"

He looked and saw a large cream lion with a red mane and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your grandfather and Simba I'm very disappointed in you"

His eyes widen as he heard his grandfather's words. Then the area changed to flames as evilly laughter was heard. He looked and saw Kovu and Kambili.

"What are you doing here!" He snarled

They laughed a blood chilling laugh as Scar emerged with a sinister look.

"Welcome home Simba"

He shook his head and roared, "No!" As the flames consumed him

Author's Note: So what did you think? Simba got his butt kicked! Ha! So we know Jermira is not going to be too happy when the wolves return with Kogan. But enough of my ramblings, see ya next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover; Yeah maybe. But you know something always goes wrong.

"Mom is daddy going to be ok?"

Jermira was pacing but stopped and looked at her daughter, who had tears in her dark green eyes.

"Your father?"

Ziva nodded, "Emmett's uncle"

Jermira took deep breathes, what could she say. The cub does need a father and Kogan did offord to help raise her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Jermira sighed as she pulled the cream cub close

-X-

Jermira walked in the nursery cave with a sleeping Ziva in her jaws. The golden placed her daughter on the floor before walking over to Kogan.

"How is he?"

Sherise who has been there since Henderson brung her son in, looked at the younger lioness with tried eyes, "He should be waking soon"

Jermira nodded, "I'm glad but you should go rest"

Sherise smiled and head bumped her niece before walking out. Jermira turned to Kogan and sighed.

"Oh Tenderfoot, what did you get into?"

Hours went by before Jermira fell asleep. Da'Shawna walked in and saw the two sleeping. She smiled before taking Ziva out of the cave. Days and weeks went by and Jermira never left Kogan's side. Over the time Ziva stayed with her 'Auntie Da'Shawna', the small cub became great friends with Emmett. One particular day Jermira was lying by Kogan when he started moving. Jermira jumped to her paws and looked at the prince as he blinked his gorgeous dark reddish brown eyes open.

"Tenderfoot, you're awake!" Jermira cried as she nuzzled the pale golden lion

Kogan smiled as he nuzzled back. Sherise heard the cry and ran in the cave and hugged her son.

"Oh, don't ever scare me like that again"

Kogan chuckled as he nuzzled his mother, "I don't plan on it"

-X-

A week later Kogan and Jermira was taking a walk when they stopped at a clearing.

Kogan took a deep breathe and said "Mira we need to talk"

Jermira was confused and worried but she sat and listened to what he had to say.

"I know you told Ziva I'm her father. I don't mind but you are going to have to tell her the truth before she finds out from someone else"

Jermira looks down, "I know but I don't think I can"

Kogan nuzzled the golden lioness and smiled, "You don't have to now but you do got to tell her. To change the subject there's something I have been meaning to ask you"

Jermira smiled, "What is it?"

"Will you be my mate?"

-X-

Malka watched Macy pace with a sad look.

"You know he's going to pick Jermira"

Macy stopped and looked at the golden lion. She couldn't lie, he was handsome too but she loves Kogan.

"I know, but I love him"

Malka sighed and walked over to the light cream lioness, "I love you and I really would love if you were my mate"

Macy stud in shock as she watched the golden lion walk away.

-X-

A few weeks later the animals of the Pride Lands gather at the bottom of Pride Rock. For today was marriage ceremony for Kogan and Jermira. The pride sat on one side as the wolf pack sat on the other. Sherise and James sat with a smile on their muzzles as Kogan and Jermira sat nuzzling lovely under a shaded tree. Sherise and James got up and walked towards the peak when Kogan and Jermira following. As the royals walked down the lines the pack and pride bowed. Once at the peak James gave a mighty roar. Then he looked at his son, who roared so loud that the animals swore it shook the kingdom. With a smile all four lions roared as the pride roared and the wolf pack howled in reply. The animals went wild as James and Kogan nuzzled their mates. A strong breeze blew around whipping the males' manes around.

As the wind blew the voice of Mufasa rang through the air, _'Well done my family. We Are One' _

Author's Note: Well that's the finally chapter of book four. Now book five should be up soon. What I'm getting ahead of myself. What did you think? A twist to the good movie.


End file.
